


Свидание с суккубой

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Foot Fetish, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Kissing, Multi, Succubus, Xenophilia, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Люцифер, Диаволо, Асмодей и суккуба замечены на двойном свидании?!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	Свидание с суккубой

**Author's Note:**

> Под вдохновением от этого фрагмента обложки гачи с дня рождения Люцифера:  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Кинки: групповушка вчетвером, ксенофилия (альтернативная демоническая анатомия), самая капелька фут-фетиша 

— Вау, офигеть, я и не знал, что вы так умеете, — лорд Диаволо радовался, как дитя.

— Как так вышло, что мы тут пять тысяч лет живем, ты — еще дольше, а таких способностей за суккубами не знаешь? — вторил ему Люцифер.

«А я знал, а я знал», — хотел похвастаться Асмо, но его рот был надежно заткнут изящной суккубьей ножкой. Вначале Асмо только покрывал поцелуями ступню красавицы — сверху вниз, а потом снизу вверх, а потом опять, а затем снова... потом бережно обхватил губами пальчики, слегка посасывая, а теперь его язык шаловливо дразнил чувствительную кожу между пальцами.

А дело всё в том, что суккуба, оказывается, умела отращивать себе дополнительные части тела по необходимости. В общем-то, дар не столь редкий для демонов — многие их разновидности умели изменять свою физическую форму, но... Видимо, нужно быть суккубой (или инкубом), чтобы это смотрелось безумно соблазнительно, а вовсе не отталкивающе.

Вот как раз сейчас, например, суккуба отрастила себе дополнительный рот на затылке и... Хорошо, что они выбрали (а точнее, лорд Диаволо выбрал, конечно) приватную кабинку в ресторане. Люцифер точно не согласился бы целоваться с суккубой при публике, это и к гадалке не ходи.

В общем, прямо сейчас суккуба целовалась одновременно с Люцифером и лордом Диаволо, и Асмо жалел только об одном: с его ракурса под ногами этой красотки было совершенно не разглядеть выражения лица старшего брата.

— А во влагалище отрастить рот можешь? — оторвавшись от затылка суккубы, с искренней детской любознательностью поинтересовался лорд Диаволо. — Ну, чтобы организовать минет прямо во время секса?

— Хочешь проверить, — захихикала суккуба, и в этом ее вопросе совершенно точно не было вопросительного знака.


End file.
